


It's Where My Demons Hide

by evilsmile171



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demon!Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Multi, season finale spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilsmile171/pseuds/evilsmile171
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone comes back from the dead with a vengeance... The only thing you can expect in a supernatural universe is... <br/>This is going to hurt...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah i'm in the writing mood lately. I'm taking an online class so expect updates because of my rising procrastination levels. 
> 
> And... the season finale absolutely killed me. so i'm dealing with writing. I'm going to inflict even more pain with this. yaay... 
> 
> also, this song now more than ever has reminded me of destiel. Demons by imagine dragons.  
> oh and this lovely work i found two seconds after the finale is what sparked all of this so go thank whoever it was who made it.   
> https://24.media.tumblr.com/0fd274713920490d4e348c0abbae157a/tumblr_n5x1tyJoWo1qm0kjgo1_500.jpg
> 
> anyways, enjoy :)  
> -E

Chapter 1: The Saints We See Are All Made of Gold

Sam was tired. He had watched his brother die for what felt like the thousandth time. He had wiped off the blood from his still face. He had dragged his body home to the bunker and set it in his own room. Finally a space that was all Dean. 

I’m Proud of Us

Dean’s last words spun around and around like a dizzying dark carousel in his mind. 

Sam drank the last drop in his second bottle of jack. It was Dean’s favorite drink and he found it stashed in his room. He couldn’t think. 

His brother was dead. It wasn’t fair. Dean was always the one who kept them going. He had been keeping Sam alive most of this year and all of his life. Dean was the one that survived. But the angels brought him back only to kill him again in the end. 

Sam wiped away his tears angrily as he stormed into the bunker’s dungeon.

No not angels. A demon. A demon persuaded his brother to do this. 

“Damn it Crowley.” he said as he saw the remains of the summoning spell his brother had used to free himself. “You brought him into this mess, you WILL GET HIM OUT! Or so help me god.” 

Sam threw all the ingredients from the drawer into a pile on the table. Who kept demon summoning ingredients in a dungeon anyhow? Finally when he had enough, he lit a match and threw it into the bowl. 

Nothing happened. 

Sam let out a growl of frustration. He paced the front of the devils trap. He summoned him, he had to come eventually. 

He heard footsteps behind him. He whirled around, demon knife in hand. But it was only a tearful Castiel. 

“Is it true what Metatron said?” he asked. 

Sam nodded. “Dean’s dead.”

The angel turned away from him with a hand to his mouth. He could see the silent sobs shake him. 

Sam remembered the angel saying to Dean, we have a more profound bond, years ago. Suddenly a lot of things made sense.  
“You loved him.” Sam said quietly.

Castiel faced him, tears running down his face.

“I always have.” 

Sam felt a rush of anger. How could this be where everything ends? 

This wasn't the end.

“You summoned Crowley, why?” he asked slowly. Sam could still hear his voice break.

“It’s Crowley’s fault he got out and it’s his fault that Dean even found the damn mark in the first place!” Sam yelled.

Castiel nodded. “You want him to fix it. You know he won’t. We do not have any power over him anymore. ”

Sam said nothing. He knew this. He also knew he had something Crowley wanted. The only thing left he had to give. 

Dean would have done the same for him. He had done the same for him just as his father had done the same for Dean. 

Castiel sighed heavily.

“I know what you are planning on doing. You know Dean would not want that of you.” He said quietly.

Sam didn’t look at him. He refused to think about that. 

“Sam,” the angel implored, “he is probably at peace. In heaven. He is with your parents and Bobby now. Why take that away from him?”

“What do you know?!” Sam snapped. “You don’t know anything about where he is! He could be suffering in hell!”

Castiel studied him. “After all your brother has been through, fought for, you really think he would go to hell?”

Sam’s face crumpled. Of course not. Of course Dean deserved the nicest slice of paradise they had up there. 

Cas hugged him tightly.

“I miss him too, Sam.” Cas murmured. “But we both have to remember what is important here. Dean gave his life so that all of us could carry on. He was a hero. You can’t let him die in vain.”

Sam couldn’t help but letting his vision blur with tears. He was right.

“What will you do now?” Sam asked as he pulled away.

“We are going to yell at Crowley together. If he shows up. And then I’m going to help the other angels restore heaven and find my grace. You can come with me if you want.” He said with an afterthought. 

Sam only nodded. He was grateful for the offer. Somehow he didn’t see himself staying for long. 

Suddenly Castiel’s head snapped up, his eyes wide with fear. 

“Crowley is here, but there is another demon with him. I thought I recognized… but no… couldn’t be.” He tore out of the room and Sam followed. They reached the main living room and all the breath left Sam’s chest. 

Crowley was standing next to a very alive Dean Winchester. A Dean Winchester with black eyes. 

“Hello boys…”


	2. When Dreams All Fail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dean?” he asked tentatively.
> 
> The demon looked at him blankly. 
> 
> “I know you’re in there. Please help me.” 
> 
> The demon chuckled as it stalked towards him. “Oh Castiel…”
> 
> He flinched when he heard his full name. Dean never used that name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo i wrote these first two chapters pretty short on purpose in order to get them out to you. I think i will update next week or this weekend. We'll see. 
> 
> again this is the image i think of when describing dean.   
> http://fireworksammy.tumblr.com/post/86391961703/you-are-still-beautiful-in-my-eyes
> 
> Enjoy  
> -E

“Dean?!” Sam said in horror. 

Castiel could not believe what he was seeing. Dean was standing across from him with the first blade in his hand. Dean was alive.

Okay well so more like less dead than before. 

His cruel black eyes glared back at both Castiel and Sam. 

But that could be remedied. 

Castiel held out a glowing hand. He would purge the demon inside of him quickly. Dean flinched away from him.

“Ah, Ah, Ah,” Crowley grinned as he waggled a finger. “He’s not possessed. The demon is Dean now. Killing the demon would kill the man.”

Cas lowered his hand. Dean was the demon? How could this be?

Castiel pushed his vision a little farther with his grace and could see the monster inside. It was still Dean but distorted. His true face held ram horns on the back of his head and deep pits for eyes. His dark mouth gaped open like earth’s jack-o-lantern. Castiel truly knew his hunter was lost. 

“Dean are you in there?” Sam asked desperately. 

Dean’s gaze flickered to his brother’s and Cas felt unease flicker inside him. 

“Dean’s not home right now…” After a moment, he smirked at him. 

Castiel looked in horror at what the righteous man had become. 

“Change him back!” he demanded at Crowley.  
“Cool it hot wings.” He snapped while walking forward. Dean followed close behind. “I would if I could but I can’t so I shan’t.”

Crowley stopped in front of Castiel with a smirk. “I told him the effects of the mark had a price. He didn’t listen. This was inevitable.” 

Castiel looked in horror at the hunter. Was there anything left of the man he knew?

Dean just eyed the angel maliciously. “Wasn’t there a second part to this?” 

“Oh right… what else, what else?” Crowley tapped his chin playfully. “Oh I remember!”

He snapped his fingers and Castiel disappeared. 

“I don’t want the gates open. Goodbye Moose.”

They disappeared leaving Sam ominously alone.

_________________________________________________________________  
Castiel was alone and the room was pitch black. What was left of his burning grace was being blocked by something. All of a sudden the room lit up red and he knew exactly where he was.

Hell…

The door opened and Crowley walked in with Dean in tow. Crowley snapped his fingers again and Castiel was thrown into a chair. Chains with angel sigils on them wrapped around his arms. He was trapped. 

“Hope this is comfortable enough.” Crowley tested a chain, “We only have to wait a few weeks until your stolen grace burns out anyways.”

“You won’t get away with this!” he said with rage. 

Crowley just smirked. “I already have.” 

He bustled out of the room, pausing to say something to Dean. 

“Watch this one.” Crowley said before he left.

Dean gave him a curt nod and leaned lazily against the closed door.

Castiel felt overcome with fear. How was he going to get out of this one? No help from the angels, how could they even reach him here? The only person who could help him now had turned into a demon. 

“Dean?” he asked tentatively.

The demon looked at him blankly. 

“I know you’re in there. Please help me.” 

The demon chuckled as it stalked towards him. “Oh Castiel…”

He flinched when he heard his full name. Dean never used that name.

“I’m not your little human anymore. I’m stronger. I work for the king of hell himself.” The demon grabbed the front of his jacket and lifted his chair several inches into the air. “If I were you I would keep your pretty mouth shut.”

Dean shoved him back into the chair brutally and treaded back to its spot. 

Castiel shook his head slowly. “No I refuse to believe that. You’re still in there. You know how I know?”

Dean just glared.

“I know because we met this way, you and I. I pieced your soul back together from this form and I will do it again.” Cas said quietly. 

The demon laughed. “And how will you do that with your grace burning out of you and no hope of rescue?” 

Castiel held eye contact.

“I will find a way.” He vowed. 

The demon scoffed. “What if I don’t wanna change back?”

Cas raised his head in defiance. “I don’t care. I will save you again. I promise.”

Dean snickered cruelly as he paced in front of him. “Oh yeah? That’s sweet angel-face. But guess what?”

Castiel eyed him warily.

“I don’t want to be changed. In fact, losing humanity? Best decision ever!” it grinned at him.

“You can’t mean that…”

“Ohh I do. I really do.” It looked at him seriously. “Between being abandoned, feeling shame for all of the friends and family I let die and anger at Samantha’s mistrust,” his mouth twisted cruelly around the words, “I was an emotionally stunted nightmare with hardcore daddy issues. I have never felt freer than I do now.”

Castiel breathed hard. He wasn’t himself, he couldn’t mean this. 

“Even with you,” it paused to eye him lustfully, “I couldn’t get over all these feelings building up over you and now? Poof! Gone!” 

He was shaking. Cas couldn’t grasp what he was saying. Dean had…feelings for him? His mind couldn’t keep up. 

Dean grinned cruelly as he lifted his chin. “Ohh you don’t like that do you? I didn’t just lose every emotion, I eradicated it. Willingly.”

Castiel looked up in pain. This was not his Dean anymore. He knew he couldn’t lose hope but all his hopes dried up as he looked into Dean’s harsh dark eyes. 

“Better get used to it, I’m here to stay.”


End file.
